Unconditional
by CoffeeShopWaitress
Summary: Inspired by Unconditional by the Bravery. Bella is a college student living in LA and with her best friend Rosalie. After they meet Alice and her two brother things start to get intense. Love, Loss, and Denial. canon pairings AH, AU, OOC
1. Prologue

It is three o'clock in the morning and I felt my eyelids drooping over as I proof read my paper for the millionth time. I wanted to succumb to an endless dream world of hearts and flowers that keeps taunting me with its sweet whispers, but being the pedant person that I am, I knew I wouldn't be able to fall sleep. I would end up thinking about whether or not if I put the comma before or after the "but" or something else so trivial that I would just end up dragging myself up out of bed to continue working on my tedious paper. Though, I have yet to find any atrocities against literature, I am still convinced that there is one somewhere in this gwad forsaken research paper. Seriously who even cares about the similarities between the Red Scare and Arthur Miller's _The Crucible_? I sure as hell don't right now!

I am in serious need of a break so I got up from my desk and hobbled out into the hall towards the kitchen. I needed something acidic. Bad. Some people used caffeine to stay awake, but I preferred acidic substances. Like orange juice. I know, I know, I'm so outlandish and rebellious.

I peered into the fridge and quickly grabbed the OJ so I could escape from the blistering cold of the fridge. I didn't even bother to get a glass because it's not like I have to worry about anyone else complaining about my drinking out of the carton habit. Hopefully that status wouldn't change in the next few days.

My landlord had asked me a few weeks ago if I minded sharing an apartment with someone. I seriously thought he was talking about himself, so I told him I wasn't interested and that he was downright creepy. I remember him laughing it off and merely stating that a college girl around my age was in dire need of a living area and that since I was the only college girl living in a two bedroom apartment, if I minded sharing. I wanted to say that I did in fact mind, but that would have made my look like a snob. Besides it would be nice to not have to pay the entire rent by myself and to have someone to call in case I lock myself out again. Although I wouldn't really mind if she decided that my apartment sucked. I was indifferent towards her choice to live here or not. As long as she didn't drink all the OJ, I was fine.

After about half an hour and finally feeling confident that my paper would get a decent grade, I printed it out and put it away in my folder to be ready to hand in tomorrow. I closed my laptop and sauntered over to my bed and collapsed. I didn't even bother to get under the covers. Its nights like these that I'm glad I own my own private collection of sixty-seven pairs of fuzzy toe socks.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I've spent my whole life surrounded  
and I've spent my whole life alone**_

_**The Bravery**_

**_For those of you that have read this on my other profile I have to tell you that this one was edited and things have been both added and changed. _**

**Disclaimer: Story plot is my own, but characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We all have to come to terms with fact eventually. I'm still in favor of 'eventually'…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Greek Gods, Hello Panda, and Sweat Pants**

I felt so relieved after my English class because now I finally had a weekend to myself without having to worry about a paper or reading assignment. Or public speaking. I cringed at the thought. Back in high school, my senior year graduation speech was chosen and I don't even know how I mustered up the audacity to read it to my graduating class and their loving guests. I guess it was okay because it was a crowd. But today was different. I could see every pair of eyes on me and since it was a college English class, everyone was paying attention to me. It made me feel so uncomfortable. I got so hot from blushing of embarrassment, that I made myself dizzy during my oration. I tried to focus on my breathing and had I to pause after _every _phrase. When they gave me feed back in the end they only talked about my conclusion. I am so sure no one understood what the hell I was saying because I think I took so long to finish that they only remembered my conclusion. So finally hitting one o'clock was probably one of the best moments of my young life. I let out a breath I was holding on my way out of the class and the only thing I could do was set fireworks off in my head spelling the words _sweet freedom_ without any of my classmates knowing.

I listened to the radio on my drive home for the first time in a long time. Well technically it was my Ipod connected to the radio, but whatever. I usually spent my time with flash cards in my face at every red light, but today I just sang and gently swayed to Animal by Neon Trees. An old lady in the next car over turned her head towards me and gave me a what-in-the-world-are-you-doing?-you-should-be-looking-at-the-road kinda look. I was so happy and stress free that I just waved and gave her a big chinky smile. She then smiled and laughed and pointed at green light. It was good thing no one was behind me because I could only imagine the honking that would ensue. I decided to focus more on the road on my way home.

As I waited for the security gate to open to my apartment complex I unplugged my Ipod from the radio and stuffed into my bag to charge and update later today.

I don't really know what compelled me to look to my side; maybe the bronze colored hair. Maybe the fact that said hair was in such a captivating disarray. Or maybe the fact that a hand was running through said captivating disarray. There is also the possibility that maybe his shirt lifted a little revealing a glistening stomach drenched appealingly in sweat, which is only a possibility. The fact that I am still openly gawking is amazing to me. Considering I have a strong dislike for sweaty people. He was tall with sharp features and a very nice, lean build. Ear buds in his ears, as he focused intently on his iPod screen, jogging gracefully in place at a stop light. And then the worst thing happened.

The little white man that signals pedestrians to cross decided to make an unwelcome appearance and this Greek God then continued onto his run leaving me to my puddle of drool.

Did I just openly check out a guy jogging in place at a stop light? Yes. Yes I did. And proudly damn it.

After I pulled myself back to reality and wiped off the drool, I realized that the gate had already opened and closed. How embarrassing.

I parked my Mini Cooper convertible in my usual parking spot close to the lobby entrance. Even though it was a convertible, I didn't really see any need to roll it down. My parents got it for me as a going away to college gift, but at the time I had a perfectly good running truck. My Dad's reasoning was that he didn't want his daughter to have to worry about car expenses during her new life in California on top of living expenses and school. So, ok, it was a gas guzzler, had no radio, AC, or heater, the door didn't understand the difference between being unlock and locked and it kinda made a farty noise, but besides that it was good! At least I knew that if I had gotten in an accident my truck and I would have survived. There's not much I could say for the poor expensive imported car though.

As I was walking through the maroon and brown carpeted lobby towards the elevator, the landlord's assistant Mike greeted me, "Hey Bella!"

I turned and answered just as eagerly walking towards the front desk, "Hi Mike! What's up?" Mike and I met a few months ago at a local coffee shop. Me, being my clumsy self, tripped and went splat. Being the Good Samaritan that he is, Mike helped me up and bought me another coffee seeing as how my coffee was all over the Spanish imported tile. Story of our friendship.

Like me, Mike lived in these apartments. His boss gave him a discount to live here. Because I was a friend of Mike's, I got a discount as well. But just because I had a discount didn't mean that it was still cheap, but I could manage. I am very thankful that I got such a good apartment for such a good price. I overheard the conditions of some of the dorm rooms at my college and other apartment complexes and was very appreciative that I wasn't stuck in one of those. I heard that some of the lower dorms flooded whenever someone took a shower in one of the upper levels. Gross.

"Oh just telling you that I told the girl that came by that you would be okay to share an apartment. She's excited and asked if it would be okay if she came by to check it out today." I barely noticed then that he had the phone pressed against his chest trying to muffle the noise.

"Is that her on the phone?" I asked staring at the phone and watching the spiral cord bouncing up and down as if he had just answered the phone.

"Yup." He replied popping the 'p'.

"Could I talk to her?" I asked trying not to sound too hopeful. I was still a bit excited from the jogging greek god.

"Hold on. Hello? Yes she's with me right now and would like a word." He said tapping his pen on a company folder.

Mike then passed the phone to me, "Hello, I'm Bella Swan. The person you might live with." I said in a monotone trying to hide my effervescent mood. I was still indifferent towards the entire situation.

An angelic laugh then rang through my ear, "Oh my gosh! Hello! I'm so glad you have a sense of humor because I was scared that I might have been stuck with boring and uptight person."

What? "No, as long as you don't drink all of the OJ we won't have a problem." I laughed to her compliment.

"Finally! Someone to relate to! Everyone used to think I was creepy because I would get all defensive over my Poptarts!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"No one understands… so many people are just so deprived of a healthy obsession." It felt so refreshing to relate to someone for once.

"That's totally how I feel! Oh! How rude of me! My name is Rosalie Hale." She declared.

"Well Rosalie it is very nice to meet you!" I said grinning and giggling towards Mike who was smiling like he took complete responsibility for this great friendship that might occur. Which reminded me, "And by the way I would be honored to have you check out my apartment today."

"Oh yea! I totally forgot that already! Thank you so much for this really. It's been so hard finding an apartment in this crazy town."

"I know what you mean." I said looking towards Mike who now just looked bored with his life. He noticed me looking at him and made the 'wrap it up' motion with his index finger.

"Well Bella, I guess I'll see you in about fifteen minutes. I was just about to go to an appointment for an apartment, but I'm just so tired of talking to creepy old men trying to make me dump my entire wallet out in ten minutes."

"Ok see you in fifteen."

"Bye, Bella!"

"Bye, Rosalie!" I said cheerfully and handing the phone back to Mike.

"So I take it your happy about meeting Rosalie?" Mike asked leaning onto the counter and offering me a complimentary Dum-Dum lollipop labeled _Rooms Available!_ Liar lollipop.

"Yes. She sounds nice and she's funny and-"

"All this from a three minute phone call?" he said trying to hold in a laugh.

I threw my wrapper at him, "You know what, Mike?" I said flustered from my high mental state.

"What, Bella?" he challenged.

"You… You look funny!" I said a bit immaturely, waving my lollipop in his face.

Mike then put his hand over his heart in mock terror, "Isabella Swan! I never knew you had it in you!"

"Oh yea!" I said as I crossed my arms and walking backwards toward the elevator, "Sometimes I can be such a bad-ass."

"Don't I know it! Like that one time you chose not to wash your new waffle maker before you used it! Oooo! You're so daring!"

I laugh with Mike then told him I'd see him later and enter the elevator. Upon entering my apartment I realized that I didn't need to dirty it up because I was actually looking forward to meeting Rosalie. So I merely just took the trash out of the bathroom and put my school bag away in my room. I was so excited I had nothing to do besides walk around my apartment mindlessly.

I had a two bedroom apartment which would be great. Hopefully Rosalie wouldn't mind that I had the bigger room. I would be jealous of her room (well if she wanted it) though because her room has a walk in closet and a better view of the city. But maybe I just thought it was better because I didn't go in that room enough to get used to the view and to get bored with it. I looked into the room and it looked the same. Since I've been here (which is like eight months now) I never did anything to the room. It was just an empty white room. The outlets were the most perceptible because so far, they were the most interesting aspect in the room. It was really blank besides the white carpet. I decided to open the window to let some fresh air in and then I heard a soft knock on my door. Has it been fifteen minutes already?

I quickly ran towards the front door, but not too fast. Stopping in front of the door, I tried to control my emotions and not come off as if I was some petty cheerleader. After about five seconds of arguing with myself and staring into the hallway mirror, I opened the door to a beautiful blonde who wasn't even looking toward my general direction. She looked like a model because she had the perfect… everything! She totally made a white tank top, navy zip-up, beige short, and black classic vans look amazing. She then looked at me and smiled. "Bella!!"

The petty cheerleader then chose that moment to reappear, "Rosalie!" we hugged each other as if we were long lost friends that finally had a chance to meet up again.

"Oh my gwad!" she said holding me at arm's length and looking me up and down, "Damn your hot!" she said raising an eyebrow. I was surprised, but not uncomfortable with her statement. She was so cordial in her response I almost believed her. Almost.

"Uh… have you looked into a mirror lately?" I asked. I mean seriously she was like Aphrodite in the flesh. Greek God. Oh jeez.

"Yea and I noticed I needed to drink more water or I might turn into something revolting and repulsive," she said touching her cheek warily and looking towards the hallway mirror.

"Rose, I don't think that would be possible. You look like a model." This girl was crazy.

She then turned to me smiling, "Rose… I like it! It's not as long as Rosalie and it has a nice ring to it. And it's nice to not hear Rosa or Rosie for a change."

I smiled. "So come in and let me show you around." I said gesturing in and beginning the tour.

"This is the fabulous kitchen!" I said gesturing like the lady from wheel of fortune or an Egyptian hieroglyphic, "This apartment is one of the few apartments to have two sinks, dishwasher, stove, oven, and fridge _with_ a freezer. The only down side about it is that I had to provide my own microwave and waffle maker… but it's ok because I don't think I would have used the microwave if they had provided one."

"Right, because what if it had blown up!? It could have had a short or something else just as bad." She stated business like.

"Seriously! Who would want to deal with a suicidal microwave? Not me!" I said putting both my hands over my heart. "I think the thing I like about this kitchen is that from here you can see into the living room so when I get hungry a late Saturday night and I want to make a sandwich-"

"You can still watch SNL!" she said with wide eyes.

"Oh my gwad! Where have you been all my life?!" I screamed and jumped up and down with Rose.

"Did you see the episode with James Franco?!" I asked like a crazed fan. Freak.

"Oh my gwad, yes! I love the Christmas tree sketch! When he has his private moment with _Helen_." She said giving Helen's name a seductive tone. Well now I'm a freak with a friend.

"I love that part! Was that the tree he French kissed?!" I still couldn't believe that he French kissed a Christmas tree.

"I don't remember… what I would do to be that tree. I love James Franco." She say in a dreamy tone.

"Me too, he's so gorgeous."

"I just want to lick him…" she said staring at a cabinet deep in thought.

What? "PFFT…!? What?!"

"I mean James Franco is sssooo delicious." She said looking at me.

"I know, but I can't believe you want to lick him."

"That's not all I would do with him!" she said humorously.

"I can only imagine! Anyways to the living room!" I said putting up a fist in a charge motion. Go away cheerleader!

"Is that the TV?!" she said gesturing towards my little TV.

"Yes… I don't have much money to upgrade." I said a little embarrassed.

"No one should be allowed to watch James Franco on that itty bitty screen! No worries I have a thirty-seven inch plasma. But, I don't have a DVD player." She stated sadly.

"Oh that's fine!" I said happy that I could contribute, "I do."

"Ok cool. This arrangement is turning out great, Bella." She said sincerely.

"I couldn't agree more, Rose."

After showing Rose the rest of the living room (aka couch, love seat, coffee table, bean bag and my collection of movies) I showed her the rest of my apartment. She really liked the outer patio, only one of the fifteen in the entire apartment complex. "I have big ideas for this patio, Bella!" she stated clapping her hands together. I then showed her the bathroom (which she approved of because of the giant mirror), the hallway closet, my room, until we were left standing in the room that would later belong to her, if she chose to stay.

"Do you like it?" I asked clutching my hands together in hopeful manner watching her look through the window.

Rose then turned towards me and I saw her eyes water, "It's perfect," she said wiping tears away, "Just like I imagined it."

"So are those happy tears?" I asked holding her an arm's length apart like she did to me before. Rosalie only nodded to me and freely let happy tears fall. I didn't want to push Rose for answers for as to why she was crying because I knew she would eventually tell me.

"Thank you, Bella." She said hugging me. She then moved away from me and walked around. "Oh shit! It has a walk in closet!?!"

Yes. Rosalie and I were going to get along just fine.

(Three months later)

What do two twenty year old college girls do on a Friday night on winter break? Watch chick flicks of course! In the three months that I have been living with Rose we have quickly became best friends. We spent most of our time together now and we even washed our clothes together. That was clearly a big deal for us both. I remember Rose saying that we were becoming so close that it seemed like if I were to eat a banana and get sick, Rose would throw it up. I had to admit it was a strange analogy, but I couldn't deny the warm fuzzy feeling it brought me.

Rose and I sat on the couch of our living room watching _He's Just Not That Into You_, eating bags and bags of Hello Panda. We recently discovered these little chocolate filled cracker gifts from God on an adventure through town. We were looking for a little Mom and Pop restaurant with character to eat at and after we found one, we were told we would have to wait half an hour before we got a table. We agreed to wait and decided to walk around the plaza. We then stumbled upon an Asian supermarket and walked in because I liked to watch the fish swim around in the seafood section of the market. We left because I then realized that the fish really weren't there on display for personal enjoyment, but to be later bought and consumed. As we were walking through the aisles on our way out, we saw a red box with a cheery panda on it. We still don't know what compelled us to purchase the box, but ever since that day we have been hopelessly addicted to the children's snack.

After watching Gigi walk out after kissing Alex, Rose and I couldn't decide whether or not we were on Gigi's or Alex's side. "Gigi shouldn't have thrown herself at Alex!" I yelled at the TV then drinking from a bottle of water.

"I know!" Rosalie replied angrily throwing a Hello Panda into her mouth, "I mean she just looks desperate and needy. But Alex is such a jerk he likes her and he knows it, but he's too much of wiener to tell her how he feels!"

"Ugh! Why are guys so complicated?" I asked on behalf of Gigi.

"I don't know. Maybe he's on his period." What? I looked at Rose and laughed because she truly looked angry with the movie. She then looked towards me and we then laughed at our own ridiculousness.

"I can't believe we got so bent out of shape over a movie!" I said laughing and opening my fifteenth bag of Hello Panda.

"Well we can't take all the blame. These characters are so redonkulous!"

"Redonkulous? Really, Rose?" she just shrugged and threw a hello panda at me, which I ended up just picking up and eating.

"What?" she asked at put on her innocent face.

"Rose tomorrow let's go to the movies tomorrow," I suggested while gathering up the many Hello Panda rappers. Where did that come from? I wasn't even thinking that?!

She quickly agreed, "Okay but, on two conditions." She said turning around on the couch so she can watch me in the kitchen. "We have to watch Sherlock Homes and we _have_ to get some Cinnabon Pretzels." She said staring at me seriously.

"Ok Rose! You're lucky we both have fast metabolisms, but seriously we need to go running or something to work off all of these Hello Panda."

"We drank water?" she said as if that made our mass consumption of Hello Panda okay. I gave her one of my "are-you-serious" looks. "Ugh! Fine, Bella! We'll go running Sunday morning. But, you know what that means…" she said standing up and leaning on the kitchen counter.

I slowly turned and hoped she wasn't going to say what I thought she might say, "What?"

"SHOPPING!!!" Kill me now.

"For what?!" We would only be running. Right?

"Bella do you have running clothes?" she said resting her hands on her hips.

"I have sweat pants?" I answered cautiously.

"Ok then we need to buy running clothes!" ugh! I hate shopping. "I'll be waking you up bright and early tomorrow morning, Bella! So get some rest!" she said turning off the TV and DVD player and skipping to her room.

Can't wake me up if I lock my door! "And don't even think about locking your door!" she said from her bedroom. How does she do that?!

Like I said before.

Kill me now.

* * *

**Hey you! You should review :)**

**So review, review, review!**

**Push the yellow blurb!**

**BTW Anyone want to Beta? I NEED BETAAAAA! lol**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers! I'm in such a good mood today and watching some chola complain about some chongalious (idk if I spelled that right) videos. It's pretty hilarious. I would post the link, but I don't know if that would be considered illegal so I won't chance it and she kinda scares me….**

**If you review I might send it to you (just tell me you want it) ;)**

**Random fact: I'm writing this rather than studying for AP tests coming up. Yay…..**

_**BTW: I think I failed to mention that they live in LA. Not like LA, LA, but LA county. Sorry… well now you know.**_** ;D**

**Any who! Here's chapter two. Oooo! That rhymes! **

* * *

"_Ok then we need to buy clothes!" ugh! I hate shopping. "I'll be waking you up bright and early tomorrow morning, Bella! So get some rest!" she said turning off the TV and DVD player and skipping to her room._

"_And don't even think about locking your door!" she said from her bedroom._

_Like I said before…_

_Kill me now._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beeping, Bail Friends, and Sales**

RPOV

Today I woke up in the worst possible way. I promised Bella that I would wake her up bright and early, so I set my alarm to wake me up at seven. I set the most maddening chime so I would be inclined to get up and turn it off. I purposely placed my alarm clock on the other side of the room so that when it set off, I would have to either get up and turn it off or die of the exasperating noise. But today was one of those off days where I randomly wake up without the need of an alarm. I woke up precisely three minutes before my alarm was supposed to go off. It was too early to get up and too late to try to get some shut eye.

What is it with alarm clocks? On days like these you just have to wait patiently till the alarm goes off so you can turn it off, instead of just setting it to not turn on today. Or maybe there is a way to do that, but I was just poorly informed on these enhances in technologies. I wish there really was an easy button.

Beep!

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"AH!" Sue Sylvester's better watch out. Why did I pick that chime? Besides the fact that it's annoying, it makes me really have to use the bathroom. So I awkwardly turned the alarm off and scurried to the bathroom. After I relieved myself I returned to my room and grabbed my toiletries to take a shower. After washing my hair, I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush my teeth. Yes, it's weird, but really what's the difference between brushing my teeth in the shower than in the sink? Beside everyone spends like three minutes just standing in the shower anyways, so why not spend it brushing my teeth? It's not like anyone's gonna know.

After getting out of the shower I washed my face with clean & clear because my pores were already open from the steam. I'll admit, I tried once to splash the water at myself like they do in the commercials. It was an epic fail.

After I blow dried my hair I made my way to Bella's room to wake her up. I swear Bella sleeps so funny, the only things I could make out were a huge mound of blankets, a mop of brown hair, and a leg with a fuzzy toe sock. I walked over to Bella not caring if she woke because it was my intention to wake her up anyways.

I started to poke at her face to see if it would wake her. Fail. I then put my finger on her lip and made her say, "Hello I'm Bella and I look really unattractive when I sleep." Fail. She was still out. There could have been a serial killer running through our apartment screaming bloody murder, but I don't think she would even stir. This was getting redonkulous.

"Bella?" I said sweetly poking her nose so she looked like a piggy. "Bella?!" I said a little louder and got a hold on her blanket. "BELLA!?!?" I yelled pulling her blanket off and ripping a sock off in the process. Nothing's more surprising or awkward then having someone rip your sock off.

"Wha? Liver-meh-alone!" she said while doing a shooing motion and rolling up into a ball trying to retain all the heat she could to her body.

"Come on, Bella! We need to go shopping! And we need to go to the movies! And if we have enough time…"

"Hide and seek?" she asked feigning all encompassing joy. She sat up a little too fast from her bed and then tripping on the blanket that I left aimlessly on the floor.

I would have caught her, but it just happened so fast. And beside it's not like this is the first time that this has happened. I hope she meets someone who can keep up with her random escapades.

"Well I was gonna say we could go to that really good taco shack, but hide and seek sounds better!" And juvenile.

We played in IKEA once and it was so hard! I felt stupid because she was hiding behind a glass shower door I walked past four times. The only reason I found her was because she really had to go to the bathroom and she thought I would never find her. I would have… eventually. So now we keep our games in smaller establishments like Target or Chuckie Cheese.

"Ok. Let me shower." standing up and grabbing her bad of toiletries and heading to the bathroom.

As she showered I got started making breakfast. Looking through the cabinets I could see we only had about three options. Cereal, bagels, and waffles. Since waffles are like the Chuck Norris and totally beat out any and all breakfast options I chose to make waffles! When I finished making four waffles in our trusty waffle maker Earl (he even had the 'Hello my name is' sticker) Bella entered the room. "Rose you seriously are gifted with Earl," she stated pulling herself up on the counter and grabbing a plate of my infamously delicious waffles.

"Well, let's just say I know how to work Earl to his _full_ potential," I said grinning at Bella as I poured some Aunt Jemima on my waffles.

"I bet you did." She said with a mouth full of waffle, "You seriously have the magic touch or something because ever since we started sharing Earl he totally hates me and burns me every time!" she confirmed with wide eyes.

"Well I bet if Earl could talk he would agree that I do have the _magic touch_…"

"He probably would."

After we finished breakfast Bella fed our pet fish Angry Marty. Angry Marty was a Beta Fish which is a fighting fish though we didn't know when we bought him. Every time we put our finger in front of the bowl, his was in his gills would pop out and he would look like that scary dinosaur from Jurassic park that killed that fat guy. We got the fish because Bella and I decided that we wanted a pet (because we thought it would make us seem normal), but the landlord didn't allow dogs or cats in the apartment complex. So the next day while shopping for ice cream at Walmart, Bella and I discovered there was a pet section.

"Hey Rose. What would you say if we got a pet fish?" she asked eyeing the aquarium section of the store. "Look they have goldfish for 28 cents!"

"That's so cheap for a life! Even if it is a fish!" After that Bella and I were determined to get as many goldfish we could into one bag to take home as pets. As we were walking around looking for a staff member, we saw Angry Marty. He looked so miserable in his little plastic tank and looked like he was going to die soon. "Why is the water blue, Rose?" I remember Bella asking me with a horrified expression.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Then it was settled that day we brought home Marty and Phil. Bella still felt bad for the overcrowded Goldfishes in one tank so we bought one to accompany Marty in his new life.

That day we put Marty and Phil in the same bowl thinking that they were content and happy. After we fed them we decided to turn in for the night. The next morning we were aghast to find Phil mutilated in the bowl. It was a painful to think that instead of saving a 28 cent fish from an overcrowded tank, we sent it to its death by forcing it to the gallows. After we flushed Phil we gave Marty a stern-talking-to. Though I am pretty sure we did it more for our benefit then Marty's. Throughout the lecture Marty continued to show his angry face and we then began to call him Angry Marty.

"Hey Rose, are you ready to go?" Bella asked me arranging her scarf in the hallway mirror.

"Yea, I have your keys." I said grabbing them off the counter and walking out the door.

**B**_P_**O**_V_

After talking with Rose about nothing but, a waffle maker, I realized that the fact that I own a waffle maker named Earl might be the most exciting facet in my life. Besides Angry Marty. I mean, who spends their time in the morning talking about a waffle maker and being able to touch it just right to get awesome waffles out of it. Two college girls that really have no life.

"Rose can I ask you something?" I asked at a red light on the way to the mall.

"Have you been over thinking things again, Bella?" she said turning down Lady Gaga. She never turned down the radio unless she expected there to be a monologue from herself.

"Do you think we have no lives?" there now it's just out there.

She laughed, "Why would you think that?! We have lives!"

"Rose we spent our morning talking about our waffle maker named Earl. I think that fits into the category of 'No Lives'."

She rolled her eyes. "Not really?"

"Was that a question?"

"I'm not sure." She replied curtly.

"Rose! This is serious! I think we're hermits."

"No! No we go out and… stuff."

"Rose you and I both know we really don't have stuff. We need more friends." I stated simply leaning my arm on the side door and pulling my left leg up onto the seat as I drove through the green light. "What if something happens to both of us? Who are we going to call? Mr. Mike I never answer my phone Newton?"

"Okay okay I see your point. Seriously if we get arrested we need to have someone on hand." She said scrolling through her phone.

"What are you doing?" who looks at their phone when someone in the flesh is trying to talk to them?

"See possible bail friends… Jessica?"

"Yea! If we wanna hear how hot Mike looked in his blazer on Tuesday."

"True she might not even answer because she would probably be with Mike telling him how he looked in his blazer on Tuesday. Besides she doesn't answer her phone either." Rose continued to scroll through her phone, "Angela?"

"Pre-med. I don't think she would have time to bail us out of jail."

"Seriously! I found her asleep on her computer desk last time I dropped by. I called Ben to help situate her because your OJ effect gives her the opposite result… Lauren?"

I gave Rosalie an alarmed expression, "She wouldn't be able to bail us out. She probably be the one calling us to bail her out!"

"I know! I remember I went to a party with her and when the cops came she knew all of them by name! She even asked "how was their sick grandmother?" Rose stated with wide eyes.

I turned into an empty parking space at the mall complex and then turned to Rose, "Besides Lauren kinda scares me…"

"What does chongalicious mean?" she asked me critically.

"What? Why? I don't know. That's so random." How do you even spell that?

"Because that's what the guys at the party I went with her to called her."

"Huh. I don't know, we'll google it later." said after turned off the car and got out.

Rose and I proceeded towards to the entrance when we heard a familiar voice, "Hey Rose, Bella! Fancy see you both here at the mall." We saw Mike walking toward us with a handsome blonde haired guy that looked about our age.

"Hi Mike!" we said gleefully.

"Whose your, friend?" Rose asked oh so discreetly. She then gave me a side glance and I remembered our talk not just five minutes before on how we needed more bail friends.

"Oh this is Jasper. Jasper, Bella. Rosalie, Jasper. Bella, Jasper. Rose, Bella. Rose, Jasper. And hello beautiful people I am Mike n' Ike!" You could obviously tell that he had recently watched Cat in the Hat.

"Hello, Bella and Rosalie." Jasper said shaking each one of our hands as he said our names.

"How do you know, Mike?" I inquired. He was the complete opposite of Mike. He seem more… calm.

"We live in the same apartment."

"Really?" How did I not know that Mike had a roommate?

"Since when?" Rose finished for me staring at them incredulously.

"For like a week now, just moved down here from Washington." Jasper stated putting his hands in his pockets.

"That's cool. Well I guess we'll be apartment complex buddies or something." I said happily.

Rose and Mike then looked at each other and said, "Or something." How embarrassing.

"Are they always like this?" Jasper asked gesturing to Rose and Mike who were leaning onto a pillar labeled with a bright green F, laughing.

"Every chance they get." I said rolling my eyes.

After Mike and Rose regained their composure, the four of us then continued to the mall like modeled citizens. "So why did you ladies come to the mall today?"

Rose replied a little too bluntly, "Bella thinks we're getting fat so we are going to buy running clothes so we could go running tomorrow."

"I don't think you guys are fat."Jasper stated sweetly.

"Aw! Thank you!" Rose said generally touched placing a hand over her heart.

"So what brings you two to the mall?" I asked Mike in return.

"Nothing, just showing Jasper around. I guess we'll just stalk you two around the mall today." Mike said with a devious smile.

"We were planning on playing hide and seek at IKEA today and we are also going to see Sherlock Homes." I put in.

"I want to see that too!" Jasper said showing more enthusiasm then I thought he could handle.

"Well great I guess were all hanging out today." Rose said entering Victoria Secret.

I was in need of perfume so I followed in too. I didn't think Mike and Jasper would, but jeez, when Mike said stalker he wasn't kidding. "Smells like were in a box of Fruit Loops." Jasper said brusquely wrinkling his nose.

"Smells great, right?" I said grabbing a bottle of Pure Seduction and smelling it. "I wonder how much is this?" I said rotating the bottle in my hand searching for price sticker.

"Oh my gwad! Bella! There's a sale!" Rosalie said pointing toward a plastic covered paper with the words SALE in hot pink.

"Yes its five for twenty-eight or eight for thirty-five" affirmed a black hair pixie like girl. Her name was Alice according to the hot pink name tag on her purple blouse.

"Really? It's on a combination of lotions and body sprays, right?" I asked eyeing the Pure Seduction and Romantic Wish bottles.

"Yes and shampoos," she said equally excited.

"Oh hey it's, Alice!" Mike said walking over to greet Alice with Jasper not far behind. "I have a question on this perfume. Me and Jasper were arguing over there and why is this perfume sixty dollars if it is smaller than those twelve dollar bottles?"

Alice didn't immediately respond and both Rose and I didn't fail to notice her fixation with Jasper, "It takes a lot to make a perfume. Maybe the process of production is not so expensive, but research that is done before it is put into the production is really costly. And are they really so expensive? Look, a good perfume can be used for a long time as you should apply only a little bit of it. So when you look at how long you can use a bottle it does not look that bad."

"See Jasper I told you there was a good reason…" Mike said walking away with Jasper. I don't think they actually heard any of that.

"Whatever you were the one complaining." Jasper stated.

After the awkwardness was over we continued to debate the pros and cons of each perfume to pick the eight that would be going home with us. "Hey Bella, we shouldn't get the Love Spell one because Lauren wears that one and I don't want to be referred to as 'chongalicious'," Rose said matter-of-factly.

"What? Chongalicious? What does that mean?" Alice asked breaking away from her Jasper gawking.

"We honestly don't know. We just know some scary girl that guys call 'chongalicious', but we don't know why. Though, we established that it must not be a good thing. So we don't want to associate ourselves in any way, even by smell, to someone considered to be 'chongalicious'." I informed Alice.

"Good call," said mindlessly and then continuing with her Jasper gawking.

"Hey you like Jasper, huh?" Couldn't have been a little more forward, could ya, Rose?

"What-? No! That's his name? I didn't know that was his name! That's a nice name." she said immediately interested in the ingredients on a bottle of lotion.

"Cut the crap. You like him, so do something!" Rose said smiling.

"Ugh! I don't even know him! Besides I don't like him… he's just kinda cute is all…" she said now focusing on a scoff mark on the floor.

"What time do you get off?" Whoa where did I get that? Uh-oh, word vomit.

"What?" she asked surprised with my forwardness.

"You should hang out with us today!" I truly meant it too. She seemed so awkward that it made things pretty interesting. Me and Rose could help her with her awkwardness and really get her out of her shell.

"That's really nice of you, but-" she said looking at the both of us.

"Nonsense! Come we were going to play hide and seek in IKEA later." Rose said happily.

"Bella, Rose that is very kind, but I do not want to intrude-" she said walking away.

Rose and I just ran around to stand in front of her and to no intentionally block other customers, "Come on Alice you won't be intruding! We're in the same boat as you!"

Alice's face scrunched into confusion, "What do you mean?"

"What Rose means is that we just met Jasper today too."

"Really?" she glanced across the store to see Mike and Jasper looking at more perfumes. Mike just secretly sprayed himself and Jasper might have called him "gay".

"Yea, and look how it's turning out! It isn't awkward at all! Beside if it does get awkward you could always hang out with us."

"And none of you like him?" Alice asked looking us both in the eye not wanting to 'steal away someone's man'. That's so kind!

"No! He's attractive, but not for us." Rose summed up for us.

"Yes, but I barely met you both like five minutes ago and-" she said again trying to walk around us.

"You know what forget this! You're coming to play hide and seek with us at IKEA today! And that's final!"

"You're going to play hide and seek with us?"

We all turned to the side to see Jasper leaning on one of the mirror pillars gazing at Alice. "We told her to come, but she felt like she would be intruding." Well if we couldn't convince her then maybe….

"If the girls don't think you are intruding and I don't think your intruding _and_ Mike certainly wouldn't mind," we all turned to see Mike conversing with a few girls on how the one expensive pink bra was obviously better than two skin colored ones "then you should come. In fact, I invite you to come."

Alice just continued looking at Jasper, dazed "Um… ok I guess I'll go." Rose and I then began to clap and jump up and down.

"So what time do you get off?" Jasper asked turning on the charm by merely leaning his head on the pillar.

"Um… in about an hour," she said quickly taking out her cellphone and checking the time. She looked at it a bit longer than needed. Probably trying to compose herself.

"Ok. By then Rose and Bella should be done shopping, but for now I'm going to take Mike to a more testosterone healthy environment."

We then looked at Mike and we could barely make out, "Oooo, girl! You would look so hot for yo' man in that set. He's gonna jizz by just seeing you in that!"

"Yes you should go save him, Jasper," Rose confirmed while gawking at Mike who was picking out a bikini set and saying how fugly it was.

Jasper then walked away from us, grabbed Mike by the collar and dragged him out of the store. "Call me, ladies!" was the last we heard from him.

"You know Mike reminds me a lot of my brother, Emmett. And Jasper is so collected like my other brother Edward." She then looked at Rose and I and asked "Hey since my brother's are the ones that pick me up, can they come play hide and seek as well?" she asked smiling.

Rose and I couldn't really judge her brothers besides their names and her vague explanation of them. If Emmett was anything like Mike then I was sure that it would be fun to include him and Edward sounded like a very nice name. Rose and I were trying to make more friends anyways, "Yea, sure. Bring them!"

"The more, the merrier! " Rose said having almost the same train of thought as me.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. Don't hurt me! *hides in corner***

**I NEED A BETA!!!! T_T no seriously I do… Updates would be so much faster because it is so tedious having to check for mistakes :/ **

**I'm sorry I know that this is a filler chapter but, the next one will be much more fun! Be expecting:**

**!. Edward and Emmett's arrival (I know! finally!)**

**. Fun game of hide and seek (we will meet **_**Peter**_**)**

**Man! You all are soo spoiled. **

**No, not really… C:**

**Oh yes I have lots of ideas. And yes Earl will be handled like he was never handled before. **

**Favorite lines or quotes? Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)**


	4. Chapter 3

__

**Bella: CoffeeShopWaitress it's so short! I'm not even in it! :(**

**Me: I know I'm sorry :(**

**Alice: I'm not! 'Cause I'm in it! **

**Me: Really? Wait, no you're not!**

**Alice: not directly… :D**

**Me: Hell-o! I think I would know if you were in this?!?! I wrote this!**

**Alice: Fate wrote this!!! :)**

**Me: uh sure…. ?_?**

**:B nom nom! So here it is! Enjoy! **

* * *

_Rose and I couldn't really judge her brothers besides their names and her vague explanation of them. If Emmett was anything like Mike then I was sure that it would be fun to include him and Edward sounded like a very nice name. Rose and I were trying to make more friends anyways, "Yea, sure. Bring them!"_

"_The more, the merrier!" Rose said having almost the same train of thought as me._

* * *

JPOV

After leaving Victoria Secret me and Mike ended up heading over to the food court. I was starving, Mike only had milk and cheese in his fridge. What the hell? Does he expect us to live off milk and cheese or what? I wonder if Mike even knows where a grocery store is. I should ask Bella or Rose. Or Alice.

"Hey what do you want?" I asked walking around. "Okay so McDonald's or…"

"In-n-Out, man. Never ask me that question again if there's an In-n-Out around."

"Who names a restaurant, In-n-Out?" What? Did they only have thirty seconds to come up with that name? Could have been more elaborate.

"Pssh! I don't care if they changed their name to Giraffe Giving Birth! That place is bomb!" he said walking toward In-n-Out. I sulky followed.

"Why don't we just go to McDonalds?" The line was shorter and at least I would know if I liked what I ordered.

"Nah, trust me, man. You're gonna like it." He said standing in line.

After what felt like forever we finally got to the front of the line. "Ok so what do you want?" Mike asked me excited. Who gets excited over a burger and fries? Mike apparently.

"Hell! I don't know! I've never been here before." I answered annoyed. I thought I heard a few people gasp behind me. I turned and saw the two girls behind us looking in random directions.

"Ok whatever. Fine, two double-doubles no onion. And two cokes with that." Mike said to the cashier.

"Would you like fries with that?" asked the bored to death cashier, tapping away on the touch screen cash register. She then looked towards me and smiled.

"One animal fries and one regular. Thanks." Mike then began to rustle around in his pockets for money. I chipped in five dollars just to be nice.

"Ok your order is nineteen. Thank you, come again!"She buoyantly then turned and began to fill up two cups with coke.

I stormed off and sat down at the first available table. "What's your deal?" Mike asked placing our drinks on the table.

"What?" I said grabbing a soda and taking a drink.

"What's your deal? Are you on your period or something?" Mike asked me seriously blowing a straw missle at me.

I flicked it away, "I don't know." What was wrong with me? Did I just get all pissed off because we didn't get to go to McDonalds? How mature.

"Whatever." He said then throwing away the wrapping.

"Number Nineteen?! Nineteen!!" I stood up trying to reframe from stomping like a seven year old towards the counter. A teenager quickly gave me a shy smile and my meal and scurried away to continue on with her work. How arbitrary.

"OK GIVE IT TO ME." Jeez its only a burger. Mike then began to literally attack his burger. He honestly looked like an angry starving wolf. Well, then again, he does only have milk and cheese in his fridge.

As I grabbed my burger and started to bite into it I noticed black handwriting on the front of it. It have seven digets on it label with the words 'call me' in bold. I chuckled and took a bite.

_I'm in heaven!!_

* * *

**Very short I know… **

**Next chapter is DONE.**

**Reviews = next chapter :) you'll get it TODAY if you review ;)**

**Help a sister out by pushing that yellow blurb button below! Yellow means go??**


	5. Chapter 4

**Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)**

**Without further ado, here is my gift to you!**

**A nice exciting update!**

* * *

_"OK GIVE IT TO ME." Jeez its only a burger. Mike then began to literally attack his burger. He honestly looked like an angry starving wolf. Well, then again, he does only have milk and cheese in his fridge._

_As I grabbed my burger and started to bite into it I noticed black handwriting on the front of it. It have seven digets on it label with the words 'call me' in bold. I chuckled and took a bite._

_I'm in heaven!!_

**Chapter 4: Falling, Sodas, and IKEA**

BPOV

After an hour of trying on dresses that Rose and I were too poor to buy and a trip to Baskin Robbins, we started walking back to Victoria Secret to pick up Alice for an exciting game of hide and seek.

"Ooo! Bella look at those heels! Those would look great on you!!" Rose gestured to a pair of black heels on a window display.

"Yea! At least I would look fabulous falling down a flight of stairs. You know me, Rose." I replied sarcastically. And right on cue, my foot caught on a display table and I was airborne. But I didn't hit the ground like I usually did. "Jeez, Rose of all the times you could have saved me from falling-"

I turned sharply and was then staring into a pair of deep green eyes with flecks of topaz. "Um-I'm not Rose. But I am Edward." replied Edward flashing a dazzling crooked smile at me.

"Oh-um a- Hi?" was all I could say. I know pathetic.

"Edward what are you doing? Leave the poor girl alone. You're going to give her a heart atta- Well hello there beautiful." A bear-like guy with curly hair said walking out of the shoe store with lithe shoe displays.

"Hello, yourself." Rosalie replied with a sweet smile reaching to shake the bear's hand, "Rosalie."

"Emmett." He said releasing a chinky smile that he looked like he was holding in. Emmett then turned to me and asked, "And you are?"

"Bella." Wow I said that really clear and audible; must be because I wasn't directly staring at Edward at the moment. Mission: Do not directly stare at Edward.

"Bella? Is that short for something?" Edward asked intently. I then averted my eyes Emmett to Edward.

"Isa…bella?" FAIL. Dramatic fail, Isabella Marie Swan.

"Isabella?" he asked questionably. I love how he said my name; so velvety, smooth and alluring. He said it better than I could ever say it. And it was my own name! I decided to reply with a nod because it seemed like the only option that would help convince them that I wasn't mentally retarded.

"Yes that's her name. Now Isabella and I need to get going because we need to go and pick up a friend of ours from work." Rose said smoothly putting her arm through mine. "Bye, bye! Edward, Emmett." She said quickly dragging me away from embarrassment.

"Oh my gwad! Rose did I just make myself look as stupid as I thought I just did?"

"Well, to be honest you did kinda remind me of a goldfish the way you kept opening and closing your mouth, but no biggie! It's not like we're ever going to see them again." She said helpfully.

"True."

"People walk in and out of our lives all the time. No time to dwell on that fact."

"What are you, my own personal fortune cookie?" I asked with a smirk.

"24/7 Bella. But I do prefer to be called _Oracle._" she was staring at me seriously waving her arms dramatically in front of me.

"It's strange, but I can see you in the genie outfit." I said putting my hands on hips and staring at her intently.

"I'll dress up in whatever you want, Baby." She said in her best man voice. We both burst out laughing, which received several stares from people walking by.

"What's so funny?" Rose and I both turned to Alice who was standing watching us fixedly with her hands on her hips.

"Rose's man voice." I said with my hand over my mouth trying to hide my giggles. Alice's eyebrow raise but, she couldn't keep a serious face and laughed with us.

"Come on guys let's get to IKEA. Mike and Jasper are probably there already." Rose said pulling us in the direction of IKEA.

"Oh! I just got off the phone with one of my brother's and they said they were on the way over there, right now." Alice said happily. "I've never played hide and seek in IKEA before! It sounds so juvenile!"

"But fun!" I said effervescently.

* * *

After stopping to ride on the carousal in the mall, we made our way to IKEA. Jasper and Mike leaning casually against the cement wall drinking out of some In-N-Out cups.

"What the hell?! You didn't get us any?" I said angrily taking Mike's cup and drinking from it. Rosalie then grabbed the bag the Mike was holding and began to eat the remainder of his fries.

"Jeez! Eat all my food why don't you!" Mike said laughing trying to take the soda from me.

Rose and I just shrugged an, "Okay," and continued eating the rest of his fries.

"Aw! How cute! Jasper is sharing is drink with Alice!" Rosalie whispered to me. I looked up to see Alice drinking out of Jasper's cup happily. "You see, Mike why aren't you like that!" Rose asked quietly slapping Mike in the arm.

"Hello ladies!" we heard a deep voice yell. Oh no. Please don't let _them_ be her brothers.

"Emmett your scaring them." A velvet voice instructed.

Rose and I were then picked up in a huge bear hug which resulted in me dropping the soda on floor so it spilled everywhere. "Well, would you look at what you did!" Emmett said staring at the ground, "shame on you!"

"Oops." was all I could say after Emmett put us back on the ground. I skidded on the soda and was again falling in to my embarrassing doom, but I was caught once again. By Edward. An electric shock went through me as he helped steady me. I could get used to this whole falling and being caught.

"You really are very clumsy." He stated. Yea I know.

"Yea I seriously need to get her a walker or a wheelchair because she falls more often than the elderly impaired." Jeez thanks, Rose. I am so sure I just invented a new shade of red on my cheeks.

"Hey you kids!" we heard a security guard yell stalking toward us.

Rose and I then looked at each other and then the guys. "Well bye!" we ran grabbing Alice on our way into IKEA leaving the guys with the mess.

"Come back here!" we looked back and saw that the guys had also followed into IKEA. "EEEEPPP!" I squealed as I tripped. Crap. I was then picked up and was thrown on someone's back. I looked down to see that it was Edward's back that I was riding on as he ran towards the children's section of the store. I felt the electric current running through my veins as he carried me. He stopped to look for somewhere to hide so I used this opportunity to jump off his back much to my displeasure. "Come!" I said grabbing his hand and ducking under a Dora the Explorer bed. I'll admit I grabbed it because I saw an opportunity. So sue me.

I scooted over as fast and far as I could without poking out on the other side of the kiddy bed as Edward crawled under. We heard the others running by followed by the security guard. "I need some help in IKEA! We have an active game of hide and seek! Everyone on hand!" He sounded like he was seriously hunting terrorists or something.

"OH SHI-" I clamped my hand over Edward's mouth before he could finish his statement. The security guard then stopped hearing Edward almost swear. Edward then took his hand off his mouth. "Bella give me your hair tie."

"What?" I whispered back. This was not the time to care about hair management!

"We need a distraction." I slowly pulled out my hair tie trying not to pull out any hair as I did so and handed it to Edward.

"When I tell you to run, run." What? He said slightly poking out from under the bed. "Run." I dashed out from under the bed as I heard a loud ding. I heard Edward running behind me and he quickly caught up with me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the refrigerator section of the store. This time he grabbed _my_ hand.

We ran towards the first large refrigerator we saw. He opened the door quickly and whispered, "Get in!"

"Hell no! Find your own fridge!" we both looked inside to see an angry Jasper and Alice. Jasper than reached out and slammed the fridge shut.

"Um… awkward," was all I could say.

"Seriously. I don't know how I feel about my little sister hanging out with a guy in a fridge." He said laughing and running his hand through his messy gorgeous hair. It looked so silky smooth an-

"Hey you kids!" we both turned to see a security guard running towards us, "Come here!"

"Crap!" we both said in sync. We both took off in the opposite direction of the security. I ran as fast as I could without tripping towards the upcoming furniture section. I saw a large wardrobe against a wall ahead and ran towards it. I opened the door to the wardrobe and looked around for Edward. He wasn't behind me. I continued to look around frantically and I couldn't find him. _No! Did he get caught?!_

"Hey you!" I looked towards the sound of the noise and saw a security guard running towards me but, not towards me. I saw that he was chasing Edward. Then out of nowhere Emmett and Rose came running into the security guard that was chasing Edward. Edward looked behind him to see the security guard that was chasing Emmett and Rose then trip on the heap of people.

Emmett then swiftly got up and threw Rose over his shoulder. "Thanks brother!"

"No problem!" Edward replied.

"Edward!" I whisper loud enough so that he could only hear me. He saw me crouched into the wardrobe and ran towards me. As soon as he was in he was in I closed the door.

"Where did you go?" he asked me huskily. I think I'm going to pass out.

We heard the security guards running towards our wardrobe. I frantically looked around for a possible escape route, but how can you escape a wardrobe? When I thought all was lost, I felt a button and pushed it to reveal a hidden compartment in the back. "Bella, you genius!" he said pushing me in quickly and shutting the compartment door a millisecond before the outer door open.

"Didn't you see them run in here?" we heard one ask.

"Yea! I saw a boy and a girl run in here!"

"Well come on. No one's here. Besides we need to get the burly one and the blonde. They knocked down a plant and now they need to pay for it." With that they closed the door and we heard their footsteps fade away.

"Was this your idea of hide and seek?" he answered out of breath and chuckling.

"Of course not! I can't believe this is all for dropping a soda on the floor." I said laughing peeking out to see if the coast was clear.

"That was your fault!" he answered quickly.

"Okay you and I both know that wasn't my fault. That was Emmett's."

"I think it's safe to get out now." he opened the secret passage door to reveal Mike who at the same time opened the outer door. I seriously had a mini heart-attack at that moment.

"Make room in Narnia!" he said jumping in and sitting on top of Edward and me. I quickly closed the secret passage door and pushed Mike off and tried to get comfortable again.

"What are you-" Mike then clasped his hand over my mouth and put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

"Come out of there-!" and just like the last guard, this guard was also was met with nothing, but an empty wardrobe. "Damn he got away!"

He took off running in search of Mike and everyone else. "Ok let's go." I opened to door secret door and Mike and Edward climbed out first.

"Well, well! Look whose coming out of the closet?"

As I was climbing out of the wardrobe, Edward grabbed my hand and helped me down. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were all standing there grinning at us laughing at Emmett's comment. "Um, I think we should get out of here before something else unfortunate happens." I said seriously.

"I concur." Jasper said briskly, but discreetly walking towards the front of the store.

"Ok you kids! Don't run!" We all turned to see that we were all corned from different angles by different security guards and a manager. "We want you out of here as much as you guys probably want to get out. If you all want to leave you need to pay for you damages."

"Fine." Edward answered for the group. The security guards then escorted us to the checkout.

"Who broke the plant?" Alice asked examining the mangled plant with the chipped pot.

"Emmett" Mike, Edward, and I answered at once.

"Am I that predictable?" he asked generally concerned.

"Yes." Alice and Edward both replied.

"Fine. How much will it be?" he asked the manager indirectly taking out his wallet.

"$86" he replied curtly. He definitely wanted us out.

"$86?! For that ugly thing!?" Emmett said pointing to the mangled tree. Or maybe it was a bush. I wasn't entirely sure.

"Well it was nicer before you trashed it." The cashier replied openly glaring at us.

"I highly doubt that. Fine. Stupid frikin tree bush." He said handling over his credit card.

The cashier then pushed the tree towards Emmett. "Please don't come again."

* * *

**EDWARD HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! **

**Review. You might get the next chapter faster. *hint hint***


End file.
